


Miss Yves

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Domination, F/F, Fetish, Kink, Oral Sex, Petplay, Restraints, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Submission, Toys, Waxplay, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Jiwoo and Heejin desperate for someone to dominate them they seek up Yves.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jeon Heejin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1

They both submitted willingly, in fact they had talked to each other first before going to Yves with the idea. 

Yves had rejected them at first. She didn't like having two submissives at the same time as it could start a unhealthy competition.

Jiwoo and Heejin both did their best to convince her the second time they asked. They didn't compete because they loved each other as much as they loved Yves. 

Yves rejected them again, this time she asked their experience in submission and both Heejin and Jiwoo had exchanged a unsure look before replying: none.

The third time Yves accepted. She didn't ask any questions this time around. Instead, she showed both girls into her villa. Yves had contacts laid out on the kitchen table as if expecting them both. 

"When you signed this contract, you belong to me for the next 5 years. If the contract is breached however you leave immediately." 

Jiwoo had always dreamed of s domme like Yves, fierce, strong but most of all caring. A dream she shared with Heejin for the past couple of years. 

Yves guides each girl into their cage. It's small, just big enough for one person on all fours. 

Jiwoo and Heejin each have a heavy steel collar locked around their neck. The collar secured to the bars of the cage barely allowing them to move a cm as it was fastened to both the roof, floor and edges. 

A steel bar is placed under their hips, another on their lower back. Forcing them still. 

Their hands are chained behind their back and secured to the roof of the cage. Their feet are chained to the sides of the cage, their feet sticking out between the bars. 

Yves smiles as her girls nervously shift in their restraints. The final touch is a thick and sturdy blindfold and a couple rags stuffed into their mouths before being sealed with a cleave gag. 

"Your training starts now" Yves announces

"If you cum without my command, I'll punish you severely. Understood?" Yves strokes her girls with the bamboo cane through the bars. Jiwoo and Heejin nods frantically. 

Yves starts with a vibrator wand rubbing circles on each girl's clit. Stopping when they tense up. Stopping for a moment she dips her pointer finger into each of them, feeling the arousal before starting to ease the now lubed finger into each girls anal entrance. Moving the finger in and out letting the muscle get used to the feeling before retreating. Starting the vibrator wand again. 

Yves stops the wand again and again, tormenting her caged girls. After a couple edgings she takes out a small set of anal beads. She lubes them up against their i own soaked vulva before easing the toy inside. Bead by bead. 

Jiwoo struggles, Heejin had accepted it. Though she did make noises of protest she didn't try to move about in her restrained state. 

They did well, Yves are impressed. 

She puts the vibrating wands on the highest setting this time. Watching as both girls jerk violently in response to the pleasure train that hits them. Yves eases a vibrator into each girl's core. It practically is engulfed as they are so swollen and wet by now it doesn't face any resistance at all. Jiwoo cums the moment the toy enters her. Liquids squirting. Yves doesn't stop the toys. Instead, she canes the girl's feet while she is still being stimulated. 

Heejin struggles violently again, mumbling what Yves can only be pleads to be allowed to cum, into the gag. "Cum for me Heejin. "


	2. Kneeling

They had both received firm instructions to kneel on command, snapping of Yves fingers meant to drop whatever they were doing and prepare to please her. Yves inspected her pets, tapping Heejin's shoulder to signal her to stretch her shoulders back. Opening her chest. "On all fours" Yves spoke. It was time for their daily caning. They never knew when it would come, or how many times a day. But at least once they would each receive a firm caning. A reminder to know their place. Heejin would always cry, the pain overwhelming her. Yves would in response always allow Heejin in her lap. Heejin found it relaxing being in her mistress lap, hugged by the strong arms and nuzzling her head into her neck. Her mistress scent would linger in her nose. Jiwoo would thank her mistress, eyes glazed over and speech slightly slurred movements shaky. Yves took her time to allow Jiwoo to return to normal. Jiwoo though denying it, also had a strong need for aftercare. Yves would order Jiwoo to her study, so she could cuddle the smaller girl until restored.

Yves was soft with them at times and it made them devoted to her. To please her because Yves cared. 

The house is dark, the moon shining in through the windows. Yves had requested a candle lit dinner. The girls had each prepared an item in the three table set. Jiwoo prepared an appetizer, Heejin the main course and Yves the desert. As they settled down by the table. Jiwoo and Heejin's butts still sore, despite having received and applied a bruise reducing gel. Yves smirked at them. Their submission showing through their cracks. 

As they exchanged glances but no words over the shared dinner Yves made one remark, a reminder of sorts. "This is the last meal you'll be sharing with me by a table." Both girls turned to look at their mistress at that. "Tomorrow morning, you'll eat every meal out of a bowl on the floor, hands free of course" 

They finished the desert. When Yves instructed both girls to hold their hands by their sides as she slowly dribbled some candle wax. Heejin's breath quickened and on reflex tried to move away which was strictly punished with a slap to the cheek. "Still." Jiwoo who witnessed Heejin get slapped tried to sit still but instead let out a loud protest at the pain. Jiwoo too was slapped across the face. "Quiet" 

Yves had them each lay across the table front side down. Clothes discarded on the floor. The wax drops stinging their skin. Yves didn't go slow either. She had started with one candle but quickly moved on to two, three, then having four candles in each hand that she hoovered over each girl's exposed back and butt. "Did my girls enjoy their meal?" Yves asked, voice low and dark. "Yes mistress" They both replied. Gripping the table edge with one hand and intertwining their other. When Yves was satisfied she blew out the candles and put them back in their place before running her nails across the sensitive skin. Jiwoo let out a moan, legs shaking. Heejin bit back as best she could. But still whimpered as her skin grew more sensitive at the action. Yves followed that up by slapping down on the wax covered backs and butts with her bare hands, pressure firm she made sure the slap the wax off. Despite the pained groans and whimpers that followed each impactful slap. "Now, slip down to your knees for me" Both girls obeyed quietly. Kneeling wouldn't hurt. Yves nudged each girl's face up to look at her and smiled as she saw both girl's eyes glazed over. Yves slapped both girl's cheeks again. "What do you say to me?" "Thank you mistress" They replied in choir. Another slap followed. "For what?" "For the meal" Heejin responded. "For the punishment" Jiwoo responded. Again a slap followed. "Always a mistress after each statement, got it?" Heejin and Jiwoo nodded their heads with vigor at that. Their cheeks burning as much as their backsides. 

Yves grabbed both girls by a fist full of hair and dragged them along to the bathroom. "Get in the tub" she ordered and both quickly obeyed. "Now, clean yourselves, I'll be waiting in the bedroom" As Yves excited the bathroom she made her way to the dinner table to clean up after their meal and session. Before retreating to the bedroom where she changed into a comfortable silken pajama. She laid down in the middle and closed her eyes for a moment. It felt as though a second had passed when she felt the bed dip from both sides and the warmth of two smaller girls nuzzle up to her.

"How did you like today?" Yves had her arms around each girl. Enjoying their shared scent of olive soap and aloe vera conditioner. "Great" Heejin said, cheeks heating up. "Fantastic" Jiwoo murmured. Her face buried in Yves neck and hair. "We still have long ways to go before collaring, but let's just take our time" Yves said, placing a kiss on each girl as they all seemed to drift of into dreamland. Yves could hear the smiles on their lips as they uttered: "Yes mistress"


	3. Forgiveness

Yves heaved a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Eyes staring lasers at her submissive girls. 

"Both of you, cage. Now." Yves didn't have any patience at times like this. Jiwoo and Heejin would each be locked in a small cage barely big enough until Yves calmed down. She then punished them one at the time.

Today Jiwoo was first on the chopping block. It wasn't her first time being punished but it wasn't something she was used to. Yves voice stern and hard. Jiwoo did whatever she could to sooth her transgression.

"You know why you are being punished right?" Yves uses a leather whip to lift Jiwoo's chin.

"Yes, mistress" Jiwoo replies, eyes already red. Body aching to make up to Yves.

"Tell me" Yves ordered voice firm but not yet cold. Jiwoo blinks a couple of times thinking of the best or perhaps the most accurate response that didn't hurt Heejin in the process.

"We used the toys without your permission and came without your permission mistress" Yves eyes hardened, voice now cold as ice.

"And why did you do that?" 

Jiwoo felt a rush of fear enter her body. Yves was pissed. "I... We thought of you, wanted to feel your touch" Jiwoo wasn't sure what to respond in all honesty. They didn't have a reason they just wanted to be a bit cheeky, a bit disobedient.

Yves grabs Jiwoo's chin and stares lasers at the younger. Leading the girl to one of the setup Siberians with both an anal and vagina attachments. Jiwoo wasn't sure which one would go where but the thicker toy had bulbs and texture, and so she guessed it was an anal toy. "Lube them up" Yves said and Jiwoo wrapped her lips around the first toy, pushing her self down as far as she could before pulling back and repeating. Drooling on the toy as she moved up and down on it. "Next" Yves said, signaling the time Jiwoo spent on the toy was over. Moving to the thicker textured toy she swallowed a lump in her throat. She'd be sore for weeks.

Satisfied with Jiwoo's lubrication she helped the girl up and onto the toys. As Jiwoo slid down the toys with a pained expression Yves chained Jiwoo's feet to the ground. The toys settled deep inside the naked girl. Taking out clothespins Yves attached them all over Jiwoo's tongue, chest, neck arms, back and legs. Jiwoo's hands pulled up and secured over her head with a bare cm slack. Yves turned on the sybian and turned her attention to scared Heejin in her cage.

Heejin was pulled out of the cage with fearful protests. She unlike Jiwoo hadn't faced a lot of punishments. "Heejin! " Yves roared, angered by the girls protests. "You initiated this didn't you? Don't you dare try me right now" Yves was seething by now. Jiwoo already mewling and whining as the toys moved inside her. "Please, mistress" Heejin begged teary eyed. "I. Said. Don't. Test. Me. Jeon. Heejin" Yves strapped the girl down on a leather clad table. Arms and legs outstretched. Yves began by rubbing the exposed body in ice, especially the clit and nipples to enlarge them so the clamps attach easier. Next a vibrating wand was positioned on the clit clamp followed by a rotating dildo slid into the girls core and a butt plug that was expanded and locked in place. Heejin's eyes rolled back in her head when the metal claws opened in her anal. A rasp of breath being the only thing she could mutter in protest. "Tell me the truth, why did you go against the rules?" Heejin didn't dare answer. "I missed you" she followed Jiwoo's lead. "No you didn't. Why did you do it, Heejin? Do you even want to be here?" Yves sounded so disappointed, so hurt. "Of course I do! I... I just wanted to see what would happen, if we'd get caught. . ."

Yves doesn't believe her ears. "The fucking nerve. To test someone you begged to take you in so you can submit to them... " Heejin understands Yves anger and disappointment after hearing that. Shame suddenly washes over her." I choose to accept your request. And this is how you, you both repay me?!" They don't have an answer, another excuse to sooth the hurt in Yves eyes. "When I come back you better had a good think about why you're here with me. and if you're even mature enough to stay." Yves activates the toys attached to Heejin and steps out of the room. She doesn't fully close the door but it's not quite open either. They don't Exchange glances or words. As they both suffer through the punishment. Jiwoo already hitting her 4th orgasm by the time Heejin lets go and gets hit by her first. Her body is on fire, her clit burning as the second and third orgasms come quickly. It starts to hurt, she can feel blood throb inside her vagina. Sore from the never ending pleasure.

When Yves enters again she has paper in her hands. She walks up to Jiwoo first. Holding the first paper up to her face. Lifting Jiwoo's chin to assist her in her jelly like state. "What does it say" Jiwoo swallows, opening her dry mouth to speak. "T-o obey and that the first of five golden rules is to never touch yourself without permission" Yves still looks hurt as the lowers the paper. Jiwoo would do anything to sooth her. "If you can read it. Why did you do it?" Jiwoo swallows again. Another orgasm about to hit her, she closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows. Yves slaps her cheek, the impact ringing in their ears. "Look at me, you fucking disappointment of a submissive" Yves hisses at her. Jiwoo does, eyes opening to meet her owners. "Answer me" Yves teeth are gritting. "I... I'm sorry mistress, I'll do anything. Please forgive me" Yves slaps Jiwoo's face again. Before turning off the machine and removing the clothes pins. She doesn't untie her yet though.

Heejin is already crying softly when Yves steps in front of her. "Please let me stay" Heejin begs, "why should I, you already proven that you don't want to listen to me. Why should I bother" Yves says matter of factly. Heejin breaks out into sobs. "I'm so fucking stupid. Please I'll do anything for a second chance. Please, please!" Yves turns of the vibrating toys and removes them. Unchaining Heejin she guides the girl to kneel on the floor. "I'm going to remove the butt plug without unlocking it. If you don't protest I will give you a second chance" Heejin stares up at Yves. Body frozen as Yves pushes her down so her ass is facing up. Yves starts tugging on the butt plug, Heejin's sphincter clenched tight around the toys neck. Heejin buries her face into her own arm to muffle her groans. The muscle starting to give was as Yves keeps her steady pull on the toy. It happens quick and Heejin isn't sure if it's more painful or shocking that her sphincter can stretch that far. Heejin collapses on the floor, spasming and whimpering. Yves guides Heejin's hips up again, so she can observe the toy's effect. She orders Heejin to stay as Yves moves to unchain and help Jiwoo off her Sybian.

Jiwoo, like Heejin was wobbly and didn't quite comprehend the world around her as she quickly fell to her knees. Eyes glazed over she kissed Yves feet and legs until she was pushed away. Yves grabbed a hand full of Jiwoo's hair and dragged her to face Heejin. "Look at each other, and tell me. If touching yourselves was worth it or not" They lock eyes. They both look like a mess unsure who is worse they both move to kneel by Yves feet. "It wasn't, mistress" they both say, heads downcast. 

"Next time you pull a stunt like this you're done, you hear me?!" Yves's eyes are not as angry or sad as earlier but her tone is firm and threatening. 

Both girls get down to press their foreheads against the floor. The way Yves likes it. 

It’s quiet while they eat. They were allowed to clean themselves up before eating from the bowls but no clothes was allowed. No cuffs, no collar, no anything. Before they at least had a training collar and wrist and ankle cuffs. Now not even that. Yves didn't think they earned the right.


	4. Aftermath

Heejin breaks out into sobs the moment she is allowed into Yves lap. The older hugging the crying figure closer to herself. It hurt Yves too. Of course, she knew the punishment was harsh, it was meant to be. And the consequences of their actions being stripped of their right to bare clothes and restraints seemed to have hurt them more. Anxiety building as if at any moment they'd be kicked out. Yves pushes Heejin back by her shoulders and nudges her face up by cupping her soft but drenched cheeks. Heejin's bloodshot eyes meet hers and Yves closes the distance between their faces. She definitely hadn't forgiven her. But she had served her punishment. "You aren't off the hook, but you don't have to fear me, Jeon Heejin." Yves says her voice quiet and soft. Whispered as they pull apart to breathe. "Mistress.." Heejin breathes she doesn't dare continue. Doesn't dare voice the insecurity that has grown like vines around her heart. Instead, she nuzzles into the warmth of her mistress embrace. "Please don't kick me out" she breathes. Tears already welling up in her eyes ready to fall as the thought hits her. Yves moves her arms to hug around Heejin's shoulders. "I won't" she whispers back. "You'll be good, right?" Yves asks. Pressing a kiss to Heejin's ear. "I will" Heejin leans into the kiss and Yves can hear the resolve in her voice. Once Yves made sure Heejin is alright she lets the girl down and asks her to go fetch Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo comes after a moment, dropping to her knees in front of the couch Yves is sitting in. Hands behind her back she looks up at the beautiful creature in front of herself. "Up, Jiwoo" Yves says, motioning with her finger for Jiwoo to stand up. The girl follows the command and awaits the next quietly. Yves pats her knees, eyes observing what Jiwoo will interpret it as. Jiwoo places her hands on the couch beside Yves and moves to place her body on her lap. Yves stops her. Holds Jiwoo's wrist and guides it to her shoulder. "Come sit in my lap, Jiwoo" There's no hint of sarcasm in her voice. Rather it's kind and welcoming. Jiwoo does, staring at Yves as if trying to calculate the outcome. As Yves cups Jiwoo's face and starts kissing her Jiwoo's eyes bulge out of their sockets. What is this amazing feeling in her chest, and what did she do to deserve it. Yves nudges Jiwoo's chin up with one hand then moving it down to her back, snaking her tongue into the others mouth. Hands caressing Jiwoo's bare lower back as she tastes Jiwoo. "Please, don't do this" Jiwoo begs. Yves stops, moves back, so she can look at Jiwoo's face. "Don't make me fall for you even more, and then kick me out…" There's tears in her voice but her eyes has yet to shed though they are bloodshot. Yves cups her face, the touch tender. "I won't" Yves promises, smooth fingers caressing Jiwoo's soft cheeks. Tears run down Jiwoo's cheeks. Letting go of the breath she didn't know she held. "I'll do the testing, you'll do the submitting then" Yves says. Jiwoo nods "O-of course" Burying her face into Yves hair Jiwoo relaxes. Almost going limp in the embrace. 

They've been allowed to wear their lace lingerie and a collar again. This collar however is more worn out and is dull brown instead of the previous sleek black. A sign of their demotion.


	5. Pleasure

The stone floor felt cold against both girls knees. Their hands chained behind their backs by leather cuffs. Both wearing a black lace blindfold and a collar with a bell attached to the front. They were allowed underwear and as such wore lace linguiere to match the setting.

Yves heels clicked against the floor, drawing her pets attention. Both girls lifted their heads and moved them the direction of the sound. Yves smiled, they were synced. And something about the blindfold combined with the red lipstick each kneeling girl wore just triggered something deep inside of her. 

Yves moves Jiwoo and Heejin so they are facing each other. Unchaining their hands from their backs but instead chaining their right hand to the others left thigh cuff. so their arms are crossed and tangled. "Kiss" Yves demans, she is leaning in close, hands stroking her submissives neck and shoulders teasingly. Heejin leans in first, searching for the other. Jiwoo hesitates for a moment. It's not like she and Heejin hasn't kissed lightly before. But like this, clad in nothing but leather and linguire, chained together... it makes her feel bashfull. Heejin manages to find Jiwoo's cheek. she gently moves her head, working hard to try to find what Yves want her to. Jiwoo moves her head. Their lips meet. "With tongue" Yves says, Jiwoo can hear the smile on the elders lips. Jiwoo drops her head. Too embarassed.Heejin stops too. did she hear correctly? Yves moves her hands down each girl's back to their butts, which she delivers a hard slap too each girl. Jiwoo and Heejin lets out a groan on impact, and jerks in their restrains. "Do it!" Yves roars

This time both girls lean in, Yves guides their heads so their lips meet, upon contact they open their mouths and start to make out. "Moan" Heejin is first to obey, as Yves tease Heejin's nipples with a clamp. Both girl's groan as they feel their nipples clamped firmly in the jaws of the torturous tool. Drool starts to leak from their sloppy open mouthed kiss. 

"Such good girl's aren't you?" Yves murmurs to herself, pleased. Grabbing a handful of Jiwoo's hair and pulling her back, interrupting the kiss to taste the girl herself. she let herself enjoy the taste of Jiwoo's mouth and the feeling of her smooth and warm tongue against her own. She doesn't forget about Heejin, who is egerly awaiting her turn in silence. Satisfied with Jiwoos kissing, Yves moves back and delivers a firm slap to the girl's cheek. "What do you say?!" "Thank you mistress" Jiwoo is quick to reply. "Good girl" Yves muses, stroking the reddening cheek before turning her attention to Heejin. "Open up, baby girl" Yves says, Handing out a firm slap to Heejin too. "Thank you mistress" Heejin says without Yves having to remind her. Yves smiles at her, and explored her mouth as soon as Heejin opens her mouth wide and sticks out her tongue. 

Satisfied Yves unchains them from each other guiding their hands to their sides as she prepares the next step. She nudges both of them down to their hands and knees by pushing them lightly between their shoulder blades. They didn't need to get told verbally which position Yves wanted them in as they both arches their backs for Yves to take in the view of their well shaped behind. Yves runs her nails along their buttcheeks, smiling as both girl's shiver and moan at the teasing touch. Hooking her index and pointer fingers in their waistband she with one swift motion pulls down their panties to their knees. They stay still, anticipating what next move will be. Yves secures a leather belt around each girls waist, locking it shut with a small put non the less strong padlock. The leather band is thin and doesn't chafe against their skin. Yves teases their skin with the soft fake furr, running it's tip along their backs and between their buttcracks. "What do you think it is?" Yves asks, they take a moment to consider while the furr still tickles their skin. "A whip mistress" Heejin voices. "Nuh-huh" She lubes up the buttplug well, then pushes it against Jiwoo's sphinter. It takes a couple minutes to get the whole buttplug in but when she does it is locked in place by it's claws opening. Jiwoo lets out what sounds like a mixture between a whimper and a moan. Yves lets Jiwoo bask in the feeling of the toy filling her as she moves on to Heejin. The girl recognises the feeling of the plug and lets out a whímper. Yves soothes her by rubbing her lower back as she eases the toy in. It takes a moment but when it settles in her and is locked in place Heejin whimpers louder. "What does good girls say?" Yves questions her tone firm. "Thank you mistress" they both reply. Yves notices their arms shaking so she allowes them some rest. "Rest, face down ass up" They obey both letting out a sigh of relief as they lean against the floor. Yves takes out two remote controlled bunny vibrators. These she had custom made. the clit vibrator was flat and lay snuggly against the sensative area and the head of the toy was larger than the shaft. It's body textured with rubber spikes that rubbed along the girl's insides. She lubes them up too, generous so it wouldn't hurt to insert. Jiwoo and Heejin gasp as the toy is pushed into them. It fills them to the brim and they can feel it against the buttplug between the wall of their anus and vagina. The dildo's base is thin and slightly curved to acommodate their figure. Yves attaches a leather band between wach girl's legs keeping it in place. It separes into two strands before it reaches the buttplug. Yves pulles the tail between the space and smiles at her work. The battery of the dildo secured behind their backs by a specialized holder. Yves strokes their backs then running her nails down them before locking the strap into place with padlocks. 

She walks around and goes down on a knee, nudging their chins to meet her before she removes their blindfolds. Yves presses a remote control and the vibrators rotate inside of them. Nudging the buttplug with each movement. Their eyes roll back and mouths open as the pleasure overrides their brain functions. "Thank you mistress" they moan. Yves smiles at them, turning down the speed so it's enough to tease but not push over the edge. They both whine but quickly quiet down when Yves sends them a glare. 

They are ordered to clean the playroom and them come see her in Yves library. Yves retreats and sinks down in her favorite armchair. A relaxed sigh leaving her lips.

Heejin and Jiwoo move as fast as they can, the toys making it difficult to focus. They agree to start at opposite ends. Heejin feels her toy speed up and the clitoris vibrator attack her violently. She lets out a scream, her knees buckling and collapsing on the floor. Jiwoo doesn't have time to turn around and notice until it's too late and her own toys attack her. She too buckles and crumbles to the floor, whimpering as she tries to pull at the belt around her hips. The unrelenting toys pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm by the second. Squirming on the floor Heejin crawls towards where Jiwoo is and reaches out to her, grabbing her wrist. "Miss Yves didn't say we could cum" she says. She knows Jiwoo doesn't care about the consequences as much as Heejin herself does. But after the last punishment they couldn't risk it. "...Please" Jiwoo begs, it's not meant for Heejin and Yves isn't there to hear her, but she just can't hold back the desperation of the situation.

Just as suddenly as it is turned up, the force and speed is dialed back to teasing again. With shaking limbs they slowly rise first to their hands and knees then to their feet. They're both sweaty and unsteady on their legs but they return to the task at hand. Heejin looks up at the clock over the door frame. She suspected the pattern. Heejin finishes first, Heavy eyes done scrubbing the devices and tools. She helps Jiwoo with the floor and then they together move to Yves library 

When they enter the toys attack them again. Yves has her face burried in a Virginia Woolf book and doesn't spare them a glance as they almost topple over themselves. Heejin crumbles to the floor first, shaky limbs crawling to Yves and pressing her face aganst her feet. Yves moves the book away, finally aknowledging her presence. "...Mistress" Heejin doesn't need to beg with ehr mouth too, not when her eyes already are but Yves like it. The sight of such a beautiful girl on the floor begging for her attention and approval. Jiwoo sinks down to her knees, slowing the fall by grabbing onto one of the bookshelves. Jiwoo doesn't move from her place instead she pulls at the belt again and grind her hips. Yves doesn't aknowledge her. Instead she focuses on Heejin who gets up on her knees and worships Yves feet and legs. Kissing the beautiful skin. Yves eyes darken, the smell of their arousal hitting her nose. "Come up here" Yves instructs and Heejin does as told. Yves helps her to Yves lap. She holds Heejins chin and starts kissing her. It's hungry from both sides. Jiwoo hears the sound of sloppy kisses and at this moves over. The toys having dialed back again Jiwoo nudges her head into Yves legs. "Stay" Yves says and Jiwoo does. Heejin is helped down and positioned so her face are on the seat of the chair. Yves pulls down her own panties and pulls up her skirt. Lowering herself to Heejin's face. The girl is quick in lapping and sucking. Moving her tongue like Yves likes it. It isn't long until Yves tangles her perfect fingers in Heejin's hair, rolling her hips against Heejin's tongue. When Yves comes praises Heejin and ordrs her to lick her clean. to which Heejin complies. 

Yves move to Jiwoo who patiently waits. Yves pushes her down back first with her left foot, walking over the girl until she reaches her face. Yves lowers herself onto the girl who licks and sucks like there is no tomorrow. Yves comes quick, her sensativity having piled up from the previous orgasm. As she dismounts she takes out the key to their belts from between her breasts. Unlocking them one by one and removing the toys. Their folds are swollen and red, throbbing with arousal. Yves runs a finger along each girls abused folds and tasted them. They both shiver at the touch. Yves plunges her fingers into them both, she feels their cores clench around her fingers as she curls her digits and strokes their insides. Thumbs rubbing on their clit as she works them until they beg. She allows them,and they both come screaming and whimpering. 

The bathtub water is hot, almost scalding. It smells wonderful though, Yves favorite bathbomb dissolved, the entire bathroom smells of lime and lemongrass. Yves helps both girls in before entering herself. They all melt into the warmth of the bath, the water smooth and comforting against their skin. "My good girls" Yves coes, body so relaxed only her head is sticking out from the water. Yves moves to place a tender kiss on each of their cheeks.


	6. the New Old Ones

Yves felt that the best way to show how she wanted Heejin and Jiwoo to behave was to take in two old submissives that graduated her care. She talked it over with them thoroughly before she allowed them down to their knees and back into her service. Jiwoo stares at the new or old or new-old-ones? They are both bleached blonde and has the kind of beauty that makes your heart stop at first glance. "Jinsoul and Jungeun" Yves introducing, placing one hand at the time on each girl head to make the introduction clearer. Yves moves her perfect fingers across her blonde submissive's necks, inspecting the skin and pulling out collars which she fastens snugly before she moves the hair back so it is evenly divided on each shoulder. Jiwoo feels her own neck, it's bare, and she knows the reason but it stings in her heart. She glances at Heejin and sees her eyes glossy with tears. Their mistress, granting her sign of approval upon others that aren't them. "Thank you, mistress" Jinsoul and Jungeun says, their voices are soft and seductive. They lean down and presses their foreheads against the floor their posture is tidy and perfect from the way Yves eyes gleam with joy at the sight. 

Yves orders Jinsoul and Jungeun to stand up and remove their clothes. They do, folding their clothes neatly and placing them to their left side and returning to their kneeling position which Yves referred as position one with them. They stayed still, calm as Yves hands stroked their now bare back and butts. Their foreheads against the floor. "Jiwoo Heejin, copy" Yves says, standing up, hand pointing to the still girls. They do, they hear Yves come towards them and unlike the two other girls who she just caressed, she re-adjusts their positions and slaps their asses. "How embarrassing" Yves mutters. “How many times have you kneeled since you came here?” Yves asks. Heejin’s mind goes blank. How many is it, how long have they spent under Yves rule? Jiwoo looks up, hurt eyes searching Yves ones. Her head is immediately pressed down to the floor again. “Did I tell you to look up?” She hisses, grip firm in Jiwoo’s hair. “Forgive me” Jiwoo whimpers. She feels so small, especially in front of Jinsoul and Jungeun. Who Yves seems so proud of. “Now, Jiwoo you answer me, how many times have you kneeled before me?” Yves' voice is cold and Jiwoo feels her throat get parched. “...countless times, mistress” Jiwoo stutters. “Look up both of you” Yves says, retracting her hold on Jiwoo’s hair. Heejin and Jiwoo rise, their eyes avoiding Jinsoul and Jungeun’s ones. Not like they were looking back at them back anyways. 

Yves shows a pair of bondage mittens the bondage gear dangling off the elders fingers. Yves locks them on Jinsoul and Jungeun first. Padlocking them in place. They lean down to kiss her hands and feet as she does. She strokes their cheeks and ruffles their hair before moving to attach it to Jiwoo who puts her hands into the mittens and stares as Yves hooks the padlock and clicks it shut. Jiwoo leans down to kiss the elders feet. Eager to please, even more so than before. “Good, girl” Yves praises, caressing Jiwoo’s cheek before moving to Heejin who’s eyes brim with tears as she puts her hands into the mittens, eyes moving to the mittens then to her mistress then to the lock being shut. “Mistress” she whimpers. Suddenly feeling so helpless. Yves stands up, cups her cheeks, bringing her in for a hug. “It’s going to be alright, Jinsoul and Jungeun is just going to be your pacemakers.” Heejin nods, burying her face in Yves stomach. “Yes mistress” she says.


	7. Eager and Obedient

Yves eyes gleam with joy as her blonde submissives presents their butt's for her. She massages their soft behinds and smacks them red and sore before easing in the fox tail plug. They both remain still, even as pain takes the front seat. "I trained you well" Yves sighs. They're still so good, so obedient. They thank her with eager kisses and pawing using their bondage mittens. Yves takes out a tool she knows they dread, they're here as pacemakers and examples. But also to get their limits tested. Jinsoul gulps as the labia clamp is held in front of her face the cruel steel device taunting her. They are ordered down on their backs as the torture device is attached. They both screw their eyes shut as their pussy lips are secured and pinched into the devices teeth. "Mistress" Jungeun pleads but Yves reaches up and silences her with a hard slap to the face. Jinsoul on the other hand remains quiet. A nipple device that both clamp down and pull up is attached before they are allowed up. Their heads hang with their hair covering their faces as they struggle with the pain. Heejin observes. They don't hesitate for one. Something Jiwoo and Heejin both did a lot. They are tedious with remembering to thank her. "Thank you mistress" they both gasp as Yves flicks the nipple devices. And even when devoured in a world of pain they have a certain elegance going. Jinsoul opens her mouth, waiting for Yves to finger her throat. Yves smiles at her. Putting her fingers in the blondes mouth and enjoying the sight of her sucking them skillfully. Yves reel one hand back and delivers a loud slap to the girls face. Jinsoul closes her eyes upon contact but quickly open them again. Eyes looking up into Yves satisfied ones. Yves calls Jungeun over and orders her to lick Jinsoul's tortured folds. Jinsoul shakes her head, eyes begging for mercy but Yves just delivers another loud smack to her face. Jinsoul's eyes clenched shut, pained moans spilling from her still stuffed mouth. As her folds fill with blood as her arousal grows from Jungeun's skilled licks the device sinks its jagged teeth deeper into her. "Mistress" Jinsoul breathes. Eyes dim with lust and promise. Yves retreats her fingers and leans down to plant a kiss against Jinsoul's lips. Jungeun and Jinsoul switch positions. Jungeun doesn't open her mouth like Jinsoul did instead she remains still, as her face is slapped until tears fall and flow. Jinsoul's tongue making the labia clips teeth sink into her. Yves holds Jungeun's face in her hands and then slapping down from both sides. Jungeun whimper and collapse on top of Jinsoul who still licks and sucks on her folds. Yves grabs a fist full of each girl and drag them to the playroom. Where Jiwoo and Heejin sits on their hands and knees. They turn to look at the blondes, cringing as they are thrown down to the floor and quickly gets into a kneeling position. Yves takes out thick and long wrist- or more like arm cuffs? They are hauled up to their feet and secured with their heels off the ground. A dotted dildo is eased into each girl, joined by a Hitachi wand on their clit. "Show Jiwoo and Heejin how good you can be" Yves whisperers. Jinsoul and Jungeun nods their heads. Eyes cloudy and needy. Clenching their thighs together to keep the building orgasm at bay. 

Heejin stares at the labia clamps, she has seen them before, but never figured out what they were for. But seeing them now, painfully pinching and tormenting the blondes labials, she’s happy she has yet to feel their pain. As Heejin stares at Jinsoul and Jungeun their perfect hips and abs, smooth breasts and delicious looking nipples Heejin can see why Yves adores them so much. They give their all and are putty to her hands. Unlike Jiwoo and Heejin herself. Who struggle to devote themselves. Heejin stares, long and hard because maybe by observing she too can become like them. Maybe she too, can make Yves dark eyes turn soft. Yves smiles, caressing their naked chests before moving to her kneeling newlings. Jiwoo is staring, barely keeping her drool at bay at the wonderful sight. However, Heejin draws Yves attention she looks deep in thought as if debating herself. Yves places a hand on her head and slides it down to cup her cheek. Their eyes meet and Heejin struggles to contain herself at the sight of Yves soft eyes staring at her. “Mistress” Heejin whispers under her breath. She leans in closer, so she can stroke her face along Yves legs and bury her face in the elders lap. Yves hugs her close. Heejin is the least defiant one of the two subs. Jiwoo makes her way over, nudging her head against Yves free hand. Yves looks at her, the stubborn defiant sub. Who somehow managed to melt her heart nonetheless. “Mistress!” Jinsoul yells, panicked as the pressure becomes too much. Yves looks over and send her a smile. “cum for me” Jinsoul does, going limp in her restraints as the toys keep going at her. Jungeun quickly follows, shaking she shudders and cums. Jiwoo and Heejin is ordered over, turn off and remove the toys but to clean them with their tongues before letting them down. 

Both Heejin and Jiwoo are surprised at how quick both the blondes are at wrapping their legs around the others heads. Forcing them close and in place. Yves strokes their backs encouraging all four girls as the new pair lick and slurp the restrained pair. 

When Jinsoul and Jungeun is allowed down they fall to their knees and goes into position one, with their sweaty foreheads resting against the floor. Jiwoo and Heejin following suit. Yves smirks at the collection of girls at her feet.


End file.
